


Drunk on You

by Calacious



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Canon Underage Drinking Mentioned, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Memories, Mention of Accidental Underage Drinking, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Remembering childhood, Snippets of phrases from the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: It's a hot summer night. Diana and Anne are lying in bed together, reminiscing about the time that Diana got drunk on Marilla's currant wine.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Week 6: Love Drunk





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Unwrapped's Week 6 challenge: Love Drunk
> 
> I used some snippets of speech from the book (a couple of words - can you find them?). 
> 
> Diana and Anne are adults in this story.

"Remember that time I got drunk on Marilla's currant wine because you mistook it for raspberry cordial?" Diana asks. She giggles, and it sounds a little like it did back then. 

Anne smiles at the memory until she recalls just how angry Mrs. Barry had been, how she'd blamed Anne for getting her innocent little girl drunk. How she'd called Anne a "bad, wicked girl" and had forbidden Diana to see her. It had been a terrible time for Anne, she'd despaired of ever being able to see her bosom friend again. 

"Oh, stop that right now, Anne," Diana chastises, pinching Anne's shoulder to keep her from losing herself down a very dark hole. "That was ages ago. My mother loves you now."

"She does, doesn't she?" Anne says, threading her fingers through Diana's. 

They're lying in bed, atop the covers because summer's being particularly obstinate, and they're both a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Anne's cheek is resting on Diana's breast, her red hair a stark contrast to the creamy white of Diana's skin. 

"She does," Diana says, placing a lingering kiss on Anne's shoulder. "I love you, too."

Anne giggles. "How could I forget our ten minute tryst in the woods between your place and mine on the eve of that fateful night. You declared that you loved me for the first time, and swore to love me devotedly."

"And I do," Diana says, fingers not entwined with Anne's trailing down Anne's arm, eliciting goosebumps in their wake. "Love you devotedly, and I will love you even after I take my dying death."

"We were such romantics in our youth," Anne says, sighing, warm breath prickling Diana's already heated skin.

"Were?" Diana asks, turning her head to stare into Anne's green eyes. 

"Fine, we are still romantics at heart," Anne says, smiling. "And my heart will remain faithful to you, my love, even when you are drop down drunk."

Diana blushes, her skin turning a pleasant shade of pink that Anne loves. "I'd get drunk on you anytime."


End file.
